Black Guardians
by Ayumi73
Summary: Black Guardians - a group with three girls fighting against Britannia and supporting Zero. Each girl also comes with a surprise that will effect the rest of the story. Rated T for language and possiable killing?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass (the anime nor the manga). Akemi, Rei and Nani are my characters though.**

**Chapter One**

When Lelouch was just about to leave campus with Rivalz for a chess game he was hit with a chess piece.

"I just killed your knight" a girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes said

"I killed your queen" a girl with long light brown hair and purple eyes said while throwing another piece

"What are you two doing?" Rivalz asked

"Playing extreme chess" the girl with light brown hair answered

"Are you sure you're playing that right?" Lelouch asked

"100% sure" the girl with blonde hair answered

"Do you guys even go here?" Rivalz asked noticing they're not in uniform

"Starting today we do" the blonde girl said

"Then why aren't you in uniform?" Lelouch asked

"Because we didn't get them yet. For people that's about to leave campus you sure ask a lot of questions" the brown hair girl said

"That's right! We need to go" Rivalz said

The two boys then ran off while the two girls continued their game of extreme chess. Once the two guys were out of sight the girls began to talk to each other without their eyes leaving the board.

"Today is going to change the world" the girl with blonde hair said

"Is it because of him?" the brown hair girl asked

"Yep"

They continued to play their game without any more interruptions. About ten minutes later they realized that both kings are face to face but surrounded by other pieces. Neither one can move without losing their king.

"It's interesting how we always end up like this, Kimmy" the blonde said

"Why must you call me by that name? You don't see me calling you Rey or anything" the brown head said

"I call you that because your father told me to... and I know it annoys you" te blonde girl said with an evil smirk

"But my name is Akemi!" the brown head said with anger

"You're a mean person, Rei" a girl with long curly black hair and light blue eyes said

"What are you doing here, Nani?" Rei asked

"Usually you're in the ghetto seeing in anything happened" Akemi said

"But something is happening. Shinjuku is being attacked by the Britannian Army" Nani explained

"Then maybe we should attack them back" Rei said with an evil smile

Suddenly the three girls disappeared. They then reappeared in front of three new, high tech knightmares. They were a hundred times more advance then the other knightmares that are made. They all looked the same but different colors. One was black with glowing white wings, sword and eyes. Another was black with everything in blue and the last was black but everything else was in green. Three jump seats and helmet were there as well. All black with different color out lines, all the same colors from the knightmares. The helmets were different s well. One was black with four blue marks (two on each side) on it with cat ears. Another was black with six white marks (three on each side) on it with bear eyes. The last one was black with four green marks (two on each side) on it with short bunny ears.

"...How is anyone going to take you seriously?" Rei asked Nani

"It's not my fault! You took the coolest one!" Nani whined

"At least you got the cutest one" Akemi added trying to make Nani feel better

"You don't need cute during war!" Rei and Nani yelled

"No need to yell!" Akemi yelled back

The three girls then started to get dress into their suits. Akemi got the bear one and the knightmare with white on it. Nani got the bunny one with the knightmare with green on it. Rei got the cat one and the knight with blue on it. Everyone then get into their knightmare, ready and powered up.

"This is going to be fun" Nani said

"Agreed!" Akemi and Rei said

"Remember you guys-" Rei started then was cut off

"Yes, we know" Nani said

"Always use our alias when wearing this" Akemi added

"Alright, let's move out. Niki out!" Rei said

"Bandit out!" Nani said

"Mitsukai out!" Akemi said

All of the knightmares then flew out of the headquarters and headed to Shinjuku. Once they reached there they saw that the Britannian Army was attacking the whole place.

"We're going to have to split up" Bandit said (yes. I'm using their alias when they are using it)

"When someone get some information on this then contact the others ASAP" Niki said

"Until then help out the other citizens or else they'll be totally dead" Mitsukai said

"Okay, break!" the three said

Niki and Bandit's knightmares then flew off to different parts of the ghetto and began to hunt down information. Meanwhile Mitsukai stayed and searched that area for something. Soon she found a communication device but before she was able to pick it up two Sutherlands came up to her.

"Are you an eleven?" one asked demanding for an answer but she said nothing

"If you're not going to answer than we will attack" the second one said pulling out his gun

Without a word Mitsukai pulled out two bright white swords and sliced the two in a blink of an eye. When she put up her swords the two ejected from their knightmares.

"Now I can continue in peace" Mitsukai said a little less annoyed

She then turned to the communication device and opened the slot at her side. Suddenly it started to float and come towards her. Once it reached her she started to listen to the plans while closing the slot.

"Looks like we lost another one" a voice said

"Forget about it, we have another plan" a voice like Lelouch said

"Well, you'll have to change it. You have three new pieces on the board" Mitsukai said

When Lelouch heard that he was a little worried not knowing what they were doing with the communicator. Soon the worries turned into other plans but not one dealing with the new pieces helping. He doesn't believe that they are helpers but more of spies

"Alright, you and your two buddies make your way to the rains tracks" Lelouch said

"Alright" Mitsukai said acting like she trusts him

"After you get there half of the group will meet up with you" Lelouch continued

"Yes sir" Mitsukai said

Lelouch then cut communications with her and began talking to everyone else in the terrorist group.

"You can't trust her. She's a girl" a guy named Tamaki said

"I'm a girl and you don't see me being untrusted" the red headed girl named Kallen said

"That's because we actually know you!" Tamaki said  
"Don't worry the half that's going to meet up with them will ambush them while the other half can still take down the Britannian forces" Lelouch said

"So is that out next plan?" the leader, Ohgi, asked

"That's right" Lelouch answered

"Alright, then let's get started!" Tamaki said

While Lelouch was telling everyone the plans Mitsukai communicated with Niki and Bandit with her knightmare.

"I didn't get any information but I got us into the war" Mitsukai said

"They are going to ambush us" Niki said

"I had a feeling" Mitsukai said

"Well at least we'll be ready for it" Bandit said

"So where are we meeting them?" Niki asked

"At the train track" Mitsukai said

"Okay, we shouldn't take out our weapons so they would think we're defenseless" Bandit said

"Then when they attack we start killing them?" Mitsukai asked

"Yep. That's our plan so don't forget" Niki told them

"Why do the terrorists have to think so much? Why can't they be simple minded like most Britannian and Elevens?" Mitsukai asked with a sigh

"It's Japanese!" Niki said

"They're the same thing!" Mitsukai said

"So? You used the name Britannian!" Niki yelled

"Fine! Britannians are now fifteens. Happy?... Sorry Bandit about that" Mitsukai said

"It's all cool. Shouldn't we go to the train tracks by now?" Bandit questioned

"Oh yea" Niki and Mitsukai said

The three knightmares then flew over towards the train track. When they reached there they waited until the terrorists showed up. Once they did Lelouch connected to the communicator that Mitsukai kept. Mitsukai then connected it to Niki's and Bandit's knightmares.

"You actually showed up" Lelouch said

"Stop pointing out the obvious and tell us the plan" Mitsukai said

"The plan is to take all three of you down" Lelouch said

"Figures" Niki said

"Alright but it's your problem that half of your army will be gone from the rest of the war" Bandit said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked not knowing that they're talking about

"It means-" Bandit started

"That we-" Mitsukai added

"Are going to-" Niki said

"Kill them all" they finished together

"I would like to see that!" Tamaki said while laughing at the idea

With that the terrorists began to surround the three with nowhere to go. The three girls then looked around them and saw what they were trying to do. They weren't scared but actually happy. They all had smirks on their faces

**Hello! This is my first Code Geass story. I apologize that it sucks since I'm not very good with details or attack scenes. I need three comments/reviews for the next chapter. Oh and if you have any questions on anything that might confuse you don't be too shy to ask.**


End file.
